April Just Wants to Have Fun
"April Just Wants to Have Fun" is the fifteenth episode in Season 1 of Chasing Life. It aired on ABC Family February 9, 2015. Overview April starts to regret becoming such a homebody, especially when she learns Beth has been partying without her. When Beth hosts a house party, April lets loose - a little too loose - which leads to a major blowout with her friend. The new school year finds Brenna feeling alone and bullied, but an old friend proposes a truce to take down a common enemy. Meanwhile, Leo gets some valuable advice from Sara and ends up getting a job, but he finds the new experience more challenging than he expected. Dominic has an awkward encounter with Natalie. Cast Main Cast *Italia Ricci as April Carver *Mary Page Keller as Sara Carver *Richard Brancatisano as Dominic Russo *Haley Ramm as Brenna Carver *Aisha Dee as Beth Kingston Guest cast * Steven Weber as George Carver *Scott Michael Foster as Leo Hendrie * Dylan Gelula as Ford * Gracie Dzienny as Greer Danville Trivia TBA Music * Weekend Warrior by Eytan and The Embassy - ''Montage of April wakes up and getting ready for the party. * '''Shake It Up' by Fire In The Hamptons - ''April hangs out with Beth at the Charles when Natalie arrive after talking about Beth & Natalie night out April suggest they throw a party then Natalie invites them out the club first. * '''Good Life' by Sunday Lane - ''April meets her mom at a restaurant then Leo arrives as Sara asks April if there anything she should know about him. * '''Lovedrug' by Johnny Stimson - ''Natalie gets dressed when Beth returns home, they talk when their neighbor, Doug, knocks complains to them then Natalie invites Beth to go out dancing with her at Pure. * '''Mind Games' by Leagues - ''Beth arrives at the Charles as Dominic & Natalie make out and decides they stop then break them apart then explain their 'six degrees of separation' to them and warn then leaves with Graham. * '''Come On Out Into The Sun' by Right The Stars - ''At lunch, Leo tells Sara about himself then things get uncomfortable when Sara begins to psychoanalyze Leo. * '''Feeling Good' by The TVC - ''April goes to a party; Graham gives Beth & Natalie a housewarming present; Beth & Natalie take a self; April leave to get a drink; Doug complains about the party; Dominic arrives; Leo calls April. * '''Rebirth Of Slick (Cool Like Dat) Rob Kerkovich' by Chasing Life Cast - ''Graham sings karaoke; Natalie, Dominic & Beth take a picture together as April watches from afar; April makes a snappy comment to Beth; Doug complains and a drunken April tells him off. * '''I Think We’re Alone Now (feat. Italia Ricci)' by ''Chasing Life Cast - ''April drunkenly sings karaoke as Danny records her and Graham, Beth, Natalie & Dominic watch. Gallery 10968408 820094131380279 528867748233464553 n.png 10389712 820094081380284 8318710132299729169 n.png 1926684 820094138046945 6713308024040187131 n.jpg 1622641 820094101380282 5830689774614496368 n.jpg 1622641 820094074713618 3112216309392642085 n.jpg 1613858 820094121380280 2126940686960272083 n.png 18429 820094164713609 5100398775260989622 n.jpg 1557620 820094078046951 2455288521529299314 n.png 1613858 820094121380280 2126940686960272083 n.png Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes